inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Basic Stats SAID Stats: STRENGTH: +5HP INSIGHT: +1 Skill DEXTERITY: +2 Weapon training AGILITY: +movement speed see chart. Actual movement speed can never go beyond 12 squares per turn. If a character's speed is 15, they may wear heavy armor that gives them a -3 penalty to speed and still move at the maximum 12 squares per turn. CAMP Saves: Constitution: Strength/3 Athletics: (Strength+Agility)/5 Mental: Insight/3 Pain: (Strength+Insight)/5 Basic character creation checklist # Print the first PDF found at the bottom of the page or download the second one for an editable version. # Think about what kind of character you want to play. What personality traits do they exhibit? What is their backstory? The next section may help you think this out a bit more, so it's okay to skip over it and get down to the numbers as soon as possible. # Chose a Class ## Chose a background for your class. How did your character get their skills? # Chose a Species ## Your species will have several effects on role play and on your stats. # Chose two abilities. These can be from your class or from the Basic Abilities tree. # Calculate your SAID stats. ## Characters start with 3 points in each stat. Remember to add the modifiers from your species. ## Distribute an additional 4 to your SAID stats wherever you want. # Distribute your skill points. ## Your character automatically start with 3 levels in the language of their species and 3 levels of IPTL. ## Characters start with 5 skill points and gain 1 additional skill point for point of Insight. Remember to add the skill points and modifiers from your species. # Pick a weapon package. You have two options. ## Ranged Package: A simple knife, a homemade blaster, 1 fragmentation grenade, 1 flashbang, kevlar armor, 1 medkit, 3 small rods, 20 days of rations. ## Melee Package: A medium vibroblade, kevlar armor, 1 medkit, 4 small rods, 20 days of rations. # Distribute your weapon training points. ## Your character automatically start with at least 1 point in unarmed combat. ## Characters start with 4 weapon training points and gain an additional 2 weapon training points for every dexterity point that you have. # Calculate your other stats. Your base HP is 50 and base energy is 60. Speed is based on agility. How Much Money Should I Have? Players start the game with no DCUs (Designated Currency Units). Most characters gain prestige and power as well as personal strength and wealth. If you start the game at later levels, you should pick gear equal or greater to (at the GM's discretion) the following table in addition to your starting gear (if you still want it). What Happens After Level 20? In theory, a character could go all the way to level 39. Level 20 is about as high as most abilities scale without breaking the game. Some weapons, even when augmented by many expensive attachments, may start to fall off in usefulness at very high levels unless they are augmented by class abilities.